Untold Secrets
by Shadowy Pheonix
Summary: The smash mansion can be a confusing place, even more confusing are the people in it. LinkXSheik some MarthxRoy and for good measure I'll do reverses: SheikxLink RoyxMarth but really, the Seme should go first. Not graphic, sorry XD


Title: Untold Secrets

Disclaimers: I own nothing to do with the Fire Emblem, Zelda, or Kid Icarus franchises, I just used their characters to write a cute little story ^.^

Warnings: Written by a mentally unstable person (Well in my point of view, everyone seems to like my stories and don't act like I might snap any minute, even though it is very possible) just kidding. There is yaoi in this fic. Don't like? Don't read.

Side note: This is my first yaoi story! Please R & R! I know your thinking 'well it's the only story you've posted' don't lie, you know thats what you were thinking (If you checked my profile for any other stories anyway) I must tell you that you are wrong. I have another account that I use. I don't want o put any of my yaoi stories on it though in fear of parents locating it and awkward conversations occurring...

Anyway, on with the story! It's a one-shot people!

Point of views:

MPOV= Marth

IPOV=Ike

LPOV= Link

SPOV=Sheik

RPOV=Roy

Got that? good.

I stole what I use for the POV from Lunar Guardian, shes a good writer but won't write yoai :o

It's my first yoai fic so I would like some reviews please. I've updated it since my first two and I like it better now. The grammar and spelling is mostly fixed I think, if not fully.

*EDIT* editted it again for more errors, (sigh)

* * *

-MPOV-

"God Sheik, I'm beginning to think you _are_ Zelda! Your taking forever, just like she does," I complained, leaning against the door frame.

"Continue that thought, and you won't wake up tomorrow".

"Is that a threat?" I questioned playfully.

"Perhaps," he replied through the door. I heard some thumping around inside and then it slid open.

"Ugh, finally! You take longer to get ready then me!" his only reply was an unamused snort.

"See you at the cafeteria then," I was about to protest, I kinda didn't want to walk down the hallways alone. That was the reason I came here anyway, Ike was pissed at me for positioning a bucket of ice cold water above his door and kept on threatening to get me back.

A shiver involuntarily sent through my spine thinking about all the things he could come up with to do just that.

Continuing on my earlier thought, I turned to ask him to come with me, but was met with the flash of a Deku nut.

It figures Sheik would want to spend as less time as possible with me, I still had to prank him back for the time he dyed all my clothes pink.

But still... Ah crap, I have to be cautious when walking down the corridors now, Ike wouldn't do anything with someone else around, but I'd be damned if he didn't try and jump me while I was off guard.

It was just all to predictable... Revenge passed around our group like wildfire.

'Our group' consist of Pit, Link, Ike, Roy, Me, and Sheik. All of the _normal_ human guys in the Smash Manor, well, as normal as an angel, four swordsmen, and a ninja got. There were several clicks like us around the mansion but ours was the largest and most well known.

Gah, I'm rambling. Back to the revenge, more specifically, mine... hmm... what is interesting around here...

My gaze shifted around the room, and finally landed on a small white book on the bed, half-way tucked underneath Sheik's pillow.

I walked over and examined the book, my eyes grew wide. "YES! I hadn't even hoped to find something this good!" I said to myself, cursing my volume.

And with that, I tucked the book under my cape and strode out of the room... Right into the expected.

* * *

-IPOV-

I heard a pop inside and realized Sheik must have teleported to the lunch room. Perfect, I didn't think he'd actually do it. I'd have to give him the reward promised later. Dammit, I was going to use that money for breakfast today.

Oh well, it isn't like I'd actually have the time to eat anyway.

Now that he was gone, Marth would be an easy target. I adjusted my grip on the Mr. Freezie in my hand, I rather liked my plan. But one thing was for sure: Marth wouldn't.

That was just a bonus though. Along with the fact he'd probably miss breakfast to. If I have to starve, he goes hungry to.

A muffled yell of excitement admitted from the room. Huh, I wonder what Sheik did to get Marth mad, he probably grabbed something useful to get back at him. I'd have to ask him about his plan later, if he would talk to me at all after this.

Crud, maybe he wouldn't talk to me at the party either. That would be a problem, considering we mostly play stupid games which involve lots of talking. I mean A LOT of talking, at least three fourths of every game consisted of chattering away.

Since we were all motor mouths, this didn't surprise anyone strolling down the hallway past Link's dorm, who heard loud yells, bangs, and furious screams from those who lost what ever it was we were currently playing. We happened to use Link's dorm for throwing parties because it was largest. Damn Hylian. He had such a big room only because Roy moved out.

Through much persuasion, Master Hand allowed Roy to come back, but he occupied my room now, since we knew each other better. Before we used my room, it had more space then.

It's not like I didn't like the fact Roy returned, I was happy! He was one of my good friends, along with Marth, they were the only ones from my universe, and we had known each other a long time.

My thoughts ceased as I heard the door wearily creak open. From my spot around the corner in the shadows, I was unseen, along with the fact Sheik let me borrow his invisibility cloaking device. He told me he snuck into the vault and got it, apparently it was in there because it was some old item they used to use or something and didn't allow it anymore.

Yeah, sure. You think I believe everything I hear? I'm not that dumb. He most likely got it from some crazy old hag in that.. place he lives.. Hyule? Hirul? Nyrule? Hy- oh screw it I give up. He lives _somewhere_ ok?

I suppressed a snicker at the fact I was able to walk right it front of Marth and he didn't notice. The door was gently eased open more, he was being careful it seemed, trying to avoid an encounter with me probably.

He took a couple of uneasy steps into the corridor, then my cloak flickered. Dammit! Why hadn't I listened to Sheik's dumb speech about this thing? Now that I think about it, he might have mentioned that was one of the reasons why they got rid of it, along with the fact people couldn't see where they were going and walked of the stage often...

Pfft, it did flicker but he still probably made up the fact it was an old item or something, make himself sound cooler for swiping it. Even if he didn't normally lie, and he was strangely always right, and he had a high IQ, and... shit. Ya know? Never mind.

He _did_ lie this time. End of discussion.

Anyway, it seemed Marth had seen the change in the environment and tensed. I decided I better act now, and flung the Mr. Freezie at him.

He was instantly turned into a chunk of ice. I snapped my fingers and my cloak disappeared, Marth's eyes shifted over from his frozen palace to look at me, horror obvious within his deep blue pools. His face might have had expression if it wasn't frozen, aw, maybe I should have thought of a different plan.

To fully see his reaction anyway. "What? Your actually surprised by this? Man if I was you I would have been expecting it for weeks. Don't give me that look, they say freezing the skin helps with wrinkles and all that bullshit, you should be thanking me."

He gave me a pointed look (well, he would have been, you could tell by the way he was glaring at me) that plainly said but-thats-not-why-you-froze-me-is-it?

"Your right, I do have more to this revenge thing. Jez, you should know me better then that. Ya shouldn't even need to ask such a silly thing," I said, his eyebrows furrowed, I don't know how, but they did.

"You know you where going to say it if you could. Don't give me that 'I don't even have the ability to ask you' crap. You would have asked, no matter how obvious the answer would have been." I then picked up the frozen Marth and walked through Sheik's room to the balcony.

Marth's eyes widened in recognition as I set him on the railing. "Enjoy your swim," I released the frozen prince and 'oh so accidentally' knocked him in the side, causing the helpless guy to topple over into the lake below.

* * *

-MPOV-

The landing was so hard that ice that encased me broke on impact, allowing me to fall into the water while the remaining chunks of ice floated on top. Damn that Crimean! Damn him to hell! Ike had finally gotten me back, though I thought he would find a more creative way, it was still good.

I sighed, that was one reason why you don't mess with him, he'll find the worst ways to get you back. Normally similar to what the other person did, but ten times as worse. But I would soon beat him at this game, I'd have to read Sheik's 'book' later. Speaking of which..

Shit, I just landed in a lake and I was carrying it.

Dammit!

I ruffled through my pockets and pulled it out, and to my surprise, it was completely undamaged. In fact, the water just rolled off of it! Thats it, I have to get Sheik to teach me a couple of spells before I have my little one sided revenge.

'Maybe I'll read this thing tonight... oh crap here comes Ike'

The Crimean was heading in my direction and I shoved the book back into my cape with various other soggy items.

"You learn your lesson?" he asked with a smirk to his tone, I gave him rather my irritated response, "Fine, god Ike, I get you a little cold and wet, and you freeze me and throw me in a lake!"

"Ya, pretty much, ten fold revenge is my thing if you haven't learned from all the times you have received it. It's really amazing you haven't stopped after my first round of revenge. Thats why most people leave me alone. But here we are... going on, what is it now? The eighteenth time? I was surprised when Link pushed five."

I rolled my eyes, thats Ike for you, always trying to tick people off.

Always _succeeding_ to tick people off.

"Whatever," I said, wadding over towards land and hauling myself out onto the ground, "Apparently food is out of the question now, because by the time I get changed breakfast will be over".

"You do take to much time getting ready you know. What do you do in there? Put on make-up?" my cheeks turned red at his suggestion. Matter of factly I did sometimes, and my crimson face told Ike all he needed to know, and he strode away with a large grin.

* * *

-RPOV-

I was beginning to get worried, Marth was never this late for breakfast. Ok, he was a couple of times, but only because he takes _forever_ to get.. 'presentable' was what Marth called it, in the prince's opinion, he has to go through this freaking long routine everyday to look nice.

_He always looks good_. A voice in my head started arguing, and I shoved away the thoughts, Ike was entering the room with a full blow smile on his lips. Oh god, what'd he do know?

He sat down in his normal spot directly across from me and slumped back leisurely in his chair.

"Ok, what did you do?" his smile grew wider and... in all truth, was a bit scary. Ike smiled at a lot of things sure, but he only smiled like this on his 'revenge days'.

Oh crap, I forgot Ike still was out to get Marth for the whole ice water thing... maybe he would have been in less trouble if I told Ike I helped. I did do a lot of pranks, but for obvious reasons made a pact with Ike. We were the kings of revenge and our 'pay backs' were the worst.

It sounds childish when you think about it. We have to get back at everyone who does a prank on us... especially considering our group loves to do pranks. But thats what is cool about it. Everyone expects the revenge and doesn't get pissed when someone pranks them back or something.

If they were scared of it, they wouldn't prank someone in the first place.

But Ike... every one stayed away from pranking me and Ike, and the grin he was giving me didn't bode well.

"Nothing, nothing... just finally got my revenge list down to zero..." he trailed of, and I paled, glancing over at Marth's empty seat. "What the heck did you do?" I asked, concerned, but at the same time I had a little laughter in my voice, I knew Ike wouldn't do anything to serious, but his pranks were still extremely frightening, gross, embarrassing, or something of the like.

"Threw him in the lake, he'll probably miss breakfast because he takes so fucking long to get dressed! He acts like every time he leaves his room a group of crazy people with cameras will jump him,"

I threw Ike a look, "Ok, ok, so they do _sometimes_ I will admit. _Sometimes_ a group of paparazzi harass him the second he leaves the room. But that's only half of the time! Master hand has set up... some security..." I gave a victorious grin and leaned back in my chair.

I was glad Ike hadn't done anything to damaging, so I didn't let the dress-up comment bug me to much, but countered his recent topic, "Some? What you mean the chihuahua chained up on the front lawn? Yeah, _real_ vicious."

"Shuddup"

I laughed and continued to eat my breakfast. I couldn't wait for the party tonight.

* * *

-MPOV-

I fell back on my bed, it was almost time for the brawls to begin and I was exhausted. Didn't have food this morning, didn't get much sleep worrying about Ike trying to kill me and thinking about... pressing matters, and on top of it all, I spent most of the morning changing into suitable clothes to fight in.

My normal fighting garb was drenched, so I took it down to the driers on the third floor, but in case they weren't dry before the match, I had to find something as a replacement.

Thanks to good old Sheik most of my fighting wear was pink. So I had to do quite a lot of digging around to piece together a blue outfit.

I swear, you can only trust yourself these days.

The clothing I wore wasn't as good as my normal attire though. It didn't have spells enchanted upon it which enhanced it's defense, I have Zelda to thank for my magically altered articles of clothing. The first day I arrived she noticed all my clothing was of low defense and helped enchant a set for battling.

Wasn't Sheik suppose to be her counter part? Ah well, boys are much different, personality wise very much so.

Thinking of Sheik made me think of the book I had obtained. Curiosity got the better of me and I pulled it off the nightstand, where I had tossed it when I removed my previous clothing of the day.

I flipped it open and scanned a bit. Eventually giving in and actually reading it instead of skimming the sentences.

This was gold. My revenge would go down in history.

* * *

-LPOV-

"Marth, what the fuck are you doing?" I looked curiously up at Marth, who was perched on a ladder nailing something to the top of the door frame. "It's something to do with one of the new games I'm going to introduce. That is, if you don't mind," he added, Dammit Marth, every one knew I had never said no in my life. How could I start now?

The expression on my face was enough to reassure him of the answer and he continued working.

He finished nailing what ever it was, and jumped off the ladder, a remote in his hand. "Ok, I need to test it. Link, would you mind walking under it please?" he said, clicking a button on the remote.

"It won't electrocute me or anything like that will it?" I asked, remembering Ike's prank last November.

"Of course it won't! Just do it!"

I walked under the odd thing and into the corridor. The green light on the monitor went red and it made a strange sound, "Interesting..." that one word scared me, I'm not sure why but it did. I decided not to question what the machine did, he would tell us eventually.

–

We walked back into the main room to our gathering... spot... place, and I told everyone to sit on the couch, like Marth had asked, for the game. I sat on the left side of the closest one, and blushed slightly when Sheik sat next to me, very grateful he wasn't looking in my direction.

There were four couches, all arranged in a box like form with a round table in the middle. Opposite of us sat Marth and Ike, to the left, Roy and Pit, the right couch was left vacant.

I decided to speak, "So Marth, will you tell us about this new game?" he smirked and nodded, _what in Hyrule was he up to_?

Marth pulled out a bag and placed six different colors of poker chips on the table, "Everyone take a color," he announced, and everyone leaned in to grab a set of them.

I grabbed green, not a very big surprise. Marth grabbed the light blue ones, Roy red, Pit white, Sheik black, and Ike choose indigo. Maybe the blunette had picked the colors purposely, for they all matched.

"Ok, this is a game I used to play as a kid back in Altea," he explained, "We go in turn, each saying a phrase like, 'Throw down a chip if you have ever skipped school when you were younger'. If you have done what they ask, you have to throw a chip on the table, if you haven't, you keep them."

I cocked an eyebrow, sounds interesting. "The last person with chips remaining wins. The person who makes the statement doesn't put down a chip if it's true for them. And we'll know if you lie," Marth held up his remote and clicked a button, making the green light on the strange thing he had put up earlier flicker on.

"This is a mobile lie detector, if you pass under it, and have lied since it was last turned on, it will flash red," I paled a bit, Marth must have had that thing on for awhile earlier and caught me at the time when I was walking down the hallway with Sheik.

I had blushed and Sheik asked what was up when I looked away to hide it, I had told him it was nothing, which was obviously a lie on my part. That was probably why that thing flashed red for me when I walked under it.

"I got it from Captain falcon after he lost a bet, his universe has a whole crap load of weird technology," he continued, "And if anyone lies, well, I've talked to Ike and Roy about that. You go strait on their revenge list. Ditto for them, if they lie, everyone else gets to jump them."

Marth smiled widely, which for some reason worried me.

"Ok... we'll go clockwise. Ike, would you start?"

He nodded and thought for a second, "Throw down a chip if... you think Crazy hand is the most annoying, inconsiderate, spastic piece of..."

"Alright Ike thats enough," Marth interupted him, throwing down a chip, "Cheap shot. Anyone else?"

I flipped one off my thumb and onto the table, Pit did the same and Sheik placed one down as well, followed by Roy. Ike just grinned toothily.

"Ok, ok, you won. How about no more questions you know everyone will put down a chip for 'kay?" Marth said with a roll of his eyes, "Your next Sheik, since there really isn't anyone occupying the spaces next to you."

"Ok then. Throw down a chip if... you have ever gotten drunk," Sheik said with a pointed glance at Ike. He sighed and threw one down, glancing around, "Just me? Sheik how'd you know?" he asks innocently, and everyone cheers, "Shut up already! God, you got me back, big deal. Oh and by the way, am I the only one who has noticed we have been saying 'Ok' to much?"

The cheering died down and everyone's attention shifted to me expectantly, chuckling a little at Ike's comment, "Throw down a chip if... your not a veteran," I laughed as Pit and Ike gave me death glares.

"Not cool dude," Pit said, tossing down a white chip, an indigo one following it.

The game went on like this for some time, but Marth just seemed to be becoming frustrated, "Ok, it's official, you guys are all boring. I thought _some_ interesting topics would come up at least," he complained.

Marth gave a sinister glance at Sheik which made me shiver. What was he going to do now? Beside me, Sheik had grabbed a glass of water and was drinking it calmly, seemingly unaffected.

"Throw down a chip if... you've ever had a fantasy... about a male," I went pale, and Sheik started coughing on his beverage. Roy also sunk back in his seat and Ike looked like he was barely able to contain his laughter, while Pit looked highly uncomfortable.

No one moved from their spots, and Marth continued to glare in Sheik direction, he turned and gave him a death glare back, "Marth, if you please, will you give me back my FUCKING BOOK!?" everyone in the room didn't seem to understand except Marth and Sheik.

"Not in a million years Sheik. That is, unless, you don't lie about this one," everyone looked at Sheik, then Marth, then back again.

"Remember we'll know if you lie..." but Marth was cut off as a black chip clattered to the table, I paled intensely and Marth's grin grew wide.

Everyone's attention was turned to Sheik now, who seemed to find the table extremely interesting. He wasn't really paying attention to anything else around him, but he did notice the green chip I tossed on.

Now everyone's gaze shifted towards me, and it took them a couple seconds to recognize a red chip was added to the pile as well. Now it was Marth's turn to look flustered, he considerably paled and looked over at him, "R-Roy? You to?"

Roy seemed uncomfortable with everyone now looking at him, but he didn't try and avert the attention. But Ike did, "I knew it!," he shouted, and everyone stared at him quizzically. "I always thought Roy had a thing for--" he was cut off at Roy leaped at him and covered his mouth.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" he shrieked, but Ike just shoved him out of the way.

"Roy li- h..kes- M.. R..y-- Roy likes- Marth!" he finally sputtered out through the red head's desperate attempts to silence him.

Roy instantly leaped back, now the color of a ripened tomato, and bolted from the room.

Marth stared after him and blinked a couple times, he obviously wasn't expecting this. To tell the truth, I don't think anyone except Ike had even guessed.

Everyone soon unlocked there eyes from the door, and glued them to me and Sheik. Seemingly forgetting about Roy, all except Marth, who was still looking at the door when he spoke, "So... thats.. Roy accounted for.. mind sharing something Sheik?"

His gaze finally fixed itself upon Sheik, bright red streaks on his face. "Actually, yes I would mind thank you very much," his gaze hardened and looked Marth in the eye.

Marth grinned ear to ear, "Oh well, if you won't tell... I might have to," he threatened.

Sheik had an incredulous expression, "You wouldn't dare..."

"try me," Marth mocked.

The color soon returned to his face and he sighed, leaning into the corner of the couch and pulling one leg against his torso. "Had to happen some day.." his eyes met the ground and he seemed deep in thought.

Finally, he spoke, "Link, it was about Link."

Wh... holy shit, what!? Sheik... my feelings weren't unrequited? I couldn't help myself, I stared blankly at him, not knowing what to say.

Hoestly, what could you say to something like that?

So I settled for the alternative, and leaned over towards him.

* * *

-SPOV-

I was saddened to tears, though none fell; having greatly enjoyed having a friendship with the Hylian, Marth would pay.

He wouldn't want to be my friend now. And I could never have him. Marth ruined my life, he deserved more then revenge.

My thoughts slowly started to drift away, and I wasn't sure why. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate nothing came to mind but bliss. Pure and utter bliss.

Zoning back in on reality I felt something pressed against my mouth, and my eyes grew wide. Someone was kissing me.

What in the name of Din...?

Not someone, but Link. _Link _was kissing me.

Marth's eyes grew in size as well, clearly surprised. Pit just made a soft 'aww' and Ike wore an expectant smile on his face. He knew to much about peoples love lives for his own good.

Link finally broke the kiss and I shuddered from both shock and from the loss of his warmth. I tried to speak, say anything, anything at all, but my mouth wouldn't work. _It_ was still numb from the kiss.

I looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on my face. I can't believe this is- oh Din. This isn't some fucking messed up dream _again_ is it? I bit the inside of my lip hard and barely suppressed a gasp when I tasted the blood.

It _was_ real.

It _had_ happened.

He looked back at me with a grin. "And mine was about Sheik," it was hard keeping my jaw shut, letting it hang would have been easier but embarrassing. So I just sat there with a shocked expression.

"Sheik, I've loved you for pretty much as long as I've known you," he glanced at the others, "and you know what? _Bullshit_ what you guys think." he spat with a death glare at the others.

Ike was the first to speak up, "Well, it was pretty hard watching you two pretend you didn't _at least_ more then like each other everyday." Link cocked his head, "Was it that obvious?"

"Apparently not. Looks like Marth and Pit couldn't tell," he pointed to the angel who was smiling sweetly, seeming happy they had found love, and at the prince, who's jaw hung wide.

Link pulled me closer to him and into another kiss, but this time it was more gentle. "I love you," he whispered in my ear

It was the three word phrase I had so longed to hear. The one I never thought I would hear from _him_.

"I love you to, Link."

* * *

-MPOV-

Marth let his mouth close and form into a smile. He should have known, Link had been showing too many signs.

But now it was time to confront Roy.

He slowly got to his feet and walked towards the door, the others seemed to know his intentions and let him be.

From down the hallway soft sobs could be heard, and he headed towards them.

* * *

-RPOV-

I just sat there, my face smashed into the pillow and my tears soaking into the well-worn cloth. Dammit Ike! I never want to see you again! What the fuck is wrong with you? Marth didn't need to know! _He'll_ never want to talk to me again so _I'll_ never talk to you again.

Fair's fair and life sucks that way. Oh well, karma will bite him on the ass someday.

But I don't know what I ever did to deserve this. If karma did exist, it wasn't very accurate. More tears left my now dilated pupils to be absorbed by the pillow.

Go to fucking hell Ike, just go to fucking hell.

A knock sounded on the door and I jumped. What the fuck? Someone has come to torture me? If it's Ike I swear I'll rip his freakin' head off and-

The door slowly swung aside to reveal none other then the prince himself. Fuck. Out of every one, he had to be the one to come. Anyone else, literally, could have came and taunted me and I wouldn't care. I just didn't want to have an uncomfortable conversation with him, even if there would probably be many to come.

I slipped my head back under the pillow and pretended I had not noticed he was there, this of course didn't faze him, he just casually strolled over and sat on my bedside.

"Roy," oh shit, there's that voice, every time he speaks I practically melt. I couldn't ignore it. "W-what?" I replied hesitantly, stifling another sob.

"Roy, look at me," fuck, I gotta do that _to_? I removed the pillow and gingerly looked at him. Gods he was perfect. What fucking higher power thought it would be funny to make me fall for something I couldn't ever have?

"Was Ike telling the truth?" Marth questioned, and my mind screamed at me to say 'no, he wasn't' to avoid getting hurt but it would be to obvious it was a lie after the fit I had thrown.

"Yes..." tears fell from my eyes and Marth held up a hand to wipe them away, I looked at him, surprised he would still care two shits about me after the confession.

"Roy, your feelings aren't only your own," I imagined Sheik had had a similar feeling, having the one you loved for so long kiss you right on the spot. And it wasn't just in the heat of the moment or because of the confession, I could tell he mean't it.

* * *

So what did you think? Great? Ok? Horrible? I want to know! Please review!


End file.
